Destino eres una mierda
by fifiabbs
Summary: Han pasado meses desde su muerte y él continúa culpándose por eso. Regalito de cumpleaños para FireeFlower.


Declaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la magestuosa Rumiko Takahashi. La idea de ésta historia tampoco es mía, es de Fireeflower quién lo pidió como regalito de cumpleaños, yo solamente la desarrolle.

La idea que tomé fue: "¡Tenía que protegerte con mi vida!. ¿¡Por qué no lo hice?!"

El regalito fue tomado del topic del foro siéntate donde la cumpleañera publico su lista de presentes

**Link: ** topic / 84265 / 88322035 / 1 / #92718077

**Destino… eres una mierda**

Corría a toda velocidad por aquel bosque buscándola. "Maldición" debía apresurarse, el tiempo se estaba acabando. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeó su cara trayendo consigo un dulce aroma que no sentía hace varios meses, recuperando el ritmo que llevaba corrió en la dirección desde donde venía aquella embriagadora fragancia. Al llegar a aquel lugar se detuvo bruscamente, ante sus ojos estaba ella sentada en las gruesas ramas de un enorme árbol vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y rodeada de una luz tan pura como la nieve, con sus hermosos ojos chocolate perdidos en el vacío, el hanyô dio un paso al frente y ella pareció darse cuenta de su presencia porque inmediatamente miró en su dirección, sus labios brindándole la más bella sonrisa que jamás hubiera visto.

–Te estaba esperando, Inuyasha– hablo con voz serena y se puso de pie dando un par de pasos hacia él.

El chico mitad bestia intento hablar, decirle cuánto la había extrañado pero la voz se le atoró en la garganta. Cuando la tuvo frente a él, a escasos centímetros de distancia no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza presionando su rostro contra su cuello, _un intento inútil de mantenerla a su lado_, todo su cuerpo temblaba, las lágrimas cayeron de sus dorados ojos y sus labios susurraban su nombre una y otra vez.

–Tranquilo,– ella correspondió aquel abrazo, con aquel contacto pudo sentir todo el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad de la que él era presa... la culpa la invadió, _él sufría por ella_ –pronto pasará.

Aquellas palabras lo lastimaron en lo más profundo de su alma, porque sabía que no era cierto, el dolor no pasaría y tampoco la tristeza, mientras que la soledad solo iría en aumento porque ella jamás regresaría. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie...

Cuando era un niño de no más de siete años, había sido victima de un mundo que lo discriminaba por ser "mitad bestia" termino desconocido para él en ése entonces, pero lo que más le dolía era que no solamente lo atacaban a él, si no también a su madre, la única persona en ése cruel mundo que lo cuidaba y amaba... y ella sufrió por él hasta el día de su muerte. En aquel entonces descubrió la verdadera tristeza y el dolor de estar solo en una realidad que te odiaba.

Años después, luego de haber aceptado que nunca más nadie estaría a su lado por ser quién era, conoció a Kikyô... una mujer tan fría y solitaria como él, poco a poco y a pesar de las circunstancias ambos se fueron enamorando, para poder tener una vida a su lado él quiso convertirse en aquello que tanto odiaba... pero nuevamente la suerte no estaba a su favor y ésos hermosos momentos con ella terminaron matándolos a ambos.

Ahora la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad, al lado de una mujer maravillosa que había conseguido que él nuevamente se abriera al mundo, consiguiera amigos y lo más importante... se aceptara a sí mismo, porque ella lo había aceptado y amado tal cual era. Pero una vez más la vida le había demostrado que un ser incompleto como él no merecía tener felicidad alguna, el destino le había arrebatado a la mujer que amaba como nunca pensó amar a nadie "_destino... eres una gran mierda_" y si que lo era, porque se había encargado de llenarlo de ilusiones, creer que alguien como él podría tener una vida maravillosa junto a la persona que ama como en toda historia con un bello final feliz ¿para qué? para arrebatárselo lentamente de la forma más dolorosa dejándolo sin nada.

El rostro de su amada Kagome con una mueca llena de dolor, pálido como nunca antes la hubiese visto no había abandonado su mente un solo momento. Sus ropas blancas bañadas con el rojo de su propia sangre, manchando sus manos lo atormentaban cada momento del día. Las preguntas incansables: ¿por qué no llegué antes? ¿habría sido distinto? ¿_La habría salvado_? No dejaban de torturarlo.

–Perdóname... – fue lo único que pudo decirle, quería que lo perdonara por fallarle, por no estar a su lado al momento del ataque, por llegar _demasiado tarde_.

–Ya es momento de que dejes de lastimarte, Inuyasha.– ella lo apartó para ver su rostro, él no era capaz de levantar su cabeza y mirarla _porque le había fallado_ –¿Podrías mirarme?– tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos logró su cometido –, no quiero que sigas lastimándote de ésta forma, nada de lo ocurrido fue tu culpa.

No podía creerla, porque si tal vez fuera más rápido habría alcanzado a protegerla del brutal golpe que la había alejado de él para siempre.

–Te extraño... – susurró dulcemente.

–No te preocupes, yo nunca te dejaré solo.

Tomando el rostro de la mujer le dio un tierno beso, anhelando que fuera real y poder sentirla como si de verdad fuera ella... _porque sabía que esto era un sueño, y al despertar ella no estaría a su lado_.

–Te amo– dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas nublaban su vista.

Ahora el único consuelo que tenía era verla en sus sueños, cada noche... por el resto de su vida.

Nota de la autora: Muy bien, tardé una eternidad pero aquí esta el regalito para **fireeflower**, ¿querías drama? Pues bien, le he puesto tanto drama que hasta he llorado mientras lo escribía jajaja ok no ._. pero casi xD. Para ser mi primer InuyashaxKagome me ha encantado. Feliz cumpleaños sumamente atrasado querida, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu regalito ;) besos!


End file.
